Christopher/Orders
Papa's Pizzeria *16 pepperonis on the top half *8 olives on the bottom half *30 minutes *Cut into fourths Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *BBQ Sauce *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Ketchup *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard *Chicken *Mild Sauce *Sour Cream *Hot Sauce *Nacho Sauce *Verde Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Yum 'n Ms *Banana Syrup *Regular *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *3 Creameos Papa's Pancakeria *Bacon Toast *Blueberry Syrup *Chocolate Waffle *Maple Syrup *Bacon Pancake *Blueberry Syrup *Large Milk with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *BBQ Sauce *Bacon *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Ketchup *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *3 Honey Mustard Boneless Wings *9 BBQ Chicken Strips *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Cheddarwurst in a Pretzel Bun *Cheese *Marinara Sauce *Bacon *Large Root Beer *Medium Candy Jack Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *BBQ Sauce *Bacon *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Ketchup *Fried Egg *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: *Red Frosting *Butterscotch Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle on other holidays) *Rock Candy *Crushed Peanuts (Creameo Bits on other holidays) *3 Candy Baseballs (3 Marshmallows on other holidays) *Cupcake 2: *Sunglow Frosting *Chocolate Drizzle *Crushed Peanuts (Rock Candy on other holidays) *3 Pretzel Bats (3 Nutty Butter Cups on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Fudge Brownie *Powsicle Syrup *Regular *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Wildberry Derps *3 Creameos Papa's Pastaria *Regular Radiatori *3 Cheese Sauce *Creole Rub (Crushida Pepper on other holidays) *6 Meatballs *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Fudge Brownie *Powsicle Syrup *Regular *Strawberry Fluff *Chocolate Syrup *Wildberry Derps *3 Dipped Pretzels Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Roll with Cookie Dough *Cinnamon Sugar *Boba Bubbles (Raspberry Bark on other holidays) *Blueberry Pon De Ring (Roll on other holidays) *Azuki Icing (Orange Icing on other holidays) *Boba Bubbles (Creameo Bits on other holidays) *Sugarplum Drizzle *Red Velvet Roll with Hakuto Jelly (None on other holidays) *Chocolate Icing *Boba Bubbles (Rock Candy on other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *3 BlazeBerry Boneless Wings *3 Honey Mustard Tofu Skewers *6 BBQ Chicken Strips *6 Potato Skins *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 pepperonis on the top half *8 bacons on the top half *8 olives on the bottom half *30 minutes *Cut into fourths Papa's Cheeseria *Regular Shredded Mozzarella on Pepperoni Bread (Pretzel Bread on other holidays) *Buffalo Sauce *Bacon *Meatballs (Bacon on other holidays) *Awesome Sauce *Olives *BBQ Sauce *Waffle Fries *Awesome Sauce *Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: *Red Frosting *Caramel Apple Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle on other holidays) *Rock Candy *Creameo Bits *3 Cotton Candies (3 Marshmallows on other holidays) *Cupcake 2: *Sunglow Frosting *Chocolate Drizzle *Rock Candy *3 Cotton Candies (3 Nutty Butter Cups on other holidays) Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner C *Root Beer Float Cake (Zebra Stripe Cake on other holidays) *Cupcake 1: *Forest Green Frosting *Dr. Cherry Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle on other holidays) *Sourballs *Creameo Bits *3 Blots (3 Salted Caramels on other holidays) *Cupcake 2: *Deep Purple Frosting *Chocolate Drizzle *Rock Candy *3 Blots (3 Nutty Butter Cups on other holidays) Papa's Bakeria *Peanut Butter Swirl Crust *Peanut Butter Fluff x2 *Fudge Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Chocolate Meringue *12 Blueberry Pie-Tarts (outer ring) *Crushed Peanuts (all around) on Comet Con *9 Astronaut Ice Creams (inner ring and center) Chocolate Mousse Dollops on other holidays Category:Orders